


Yusuke Discovers Desire

by stripedcarnee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedcarnee/pseuds/stripedcarnee
Summary: There were many things that eluded the young artist, and desire was one of them. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't grasp the concept well enough to portray it on canvas. That was, until he became one.





	Yusuke Discovers Desire

Yusuke had prided himself in one thing, his art. He had expressed himself through drawing since he was very small, and from fingerpainting to oils, it was the one way he could express his knowledge about the world around him.

But after going through the palaces for months on end, there was one topic he so desperately wanted to portray.

Desire.

It had been eluding him for weeks, no, MONTHS. He has tried to capture the pure speck of human essence almost his entire career as an art student. Desire was the thing that created palaces, it was what brought forth life between two people... Nothing was more human than to desire.

However, no matter where he would look, the fickle demon of desire was always a step ahead of him. It was around the corner, it was just out of reach, but it was there. On his excursions with Akira, he would always feel something, SOMETHING, that would itch at the back of his throat and bring forth a quick flicker of life to the thoughts inside him. It only happened when he was with his bespeckled friend, and he would often wonder why, but that was before their relationship started. After that flicker turned into a firey roar, it was nothing but hushed kisses and electrifying touches between them. It didn't even have to be for the sake of intimacy, but he felt a new connection with human existance rush throughout his body with those first shy kisses and gentle touches, setting everything from his head to his toes alight with new meaning. He finally felt the word /desire/ become a tangible thing, it became something he could reach out and feel with his whole body whenever they were alone. But for the longest while, he couldn't capture it. He could draw kisses, he could even draw bodies melded together in the most carnal of desires known to man, and he did. He drew all of those. But none of them matched what he felt inside, none of them displayed those raw feelings laid bare on the canvas... That was until one morning, after a particularly heated romp. 

That morning he sat up in the second floor of the cafe, nothing covering any of his body, and he lazilly threw on some boxers he found on the floor. Who's they were, he couldn't say. He found his way down to the bathroom, illuminated only by the calm 5am light, and he looked in the mirror. There was when he saw it. It wasn't a matter of what he was drawing, its that he went about it all wrong. For once in his life, he was the canvas to deep blue and faded purple bruises, each one a kiss, vivid in his memory from the night before. He quickly took a few pictures with his cell phone, and ran upstairs to his supplies. He /was/ the art, and Akira had been the artist. Desire was marked all along his body, and he quickly sketched out his own form, covered mark by mark with the passions of his lover.

This feeling, that bare emotion when seeing yourself covered in hickeys, is what desire truly is about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic in years, but I'd like to post more sometime! If anyone has any requests just lemme know!
> 
> My tumblr: http://www.willprowers.tumblr.com


End file.
